


Día 28: Algún día no necesitaremos palabras

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [28]
Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 28: Algún día no necesitaremos palabras

Max se fue.

Se fue para salvar a la familia que lo acogido.

Había confusión en la mirada y palabras de Liessel por las acciones en la mañana de ese mismo día.

Max comprendió lo que sucedía.

Liessel entendió con miedo lo que pasaría.

Max decidió irse.

Ella intentó hacerle capacitar.

Pero esa noche se fue…

Fue en la noche de ese mismo día.

Con simplemente sus prendas que trajo que decidió cruzar la puerta. La familia estaba a su lado. Hans insistiendo que se lleve su saco para abrigarse, Rosa mostrando fortaleza como la matriarca de la casa sosteniéndose de una maleta. Pocas prendas con queso guardado para que se alimente por algunos días.

El sollozo de Liessel se podía oír en ese silencio incómodo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue en silencio.

No hubo palabras de despedida entre ellos.

Ya lo habían dicho en esa misma tarde.

"Siempre podrás encontrarme en tus palabras. Ahí es donde viviré."

La frase de Max cruzaba en su cabeza mientras ella corría hacia la ventana para ver como el ladrón de cielos le mostraba la espalda.

Él se detiene.

Se gira nuevamente para observar a aquellos ojos que siempre lo han mirado.

Sonríe de forma triste.

Nuevamente no necesitan palabras entre ellos.

Se comprenden gracias a los sentimientos.

Bajo la noche él continuó su camino y ella su llanto.

Alguien de los dos debería decir que algún día no necesitaremos palabras.

Pero ellos para comunicarse no lo necesitaban, pero sí para vivir en el recuerdo del otro.

Y gracias a esas palabras.

Años después ellos estarían abrazados en el recuentro más feliz y triste para ambos. Ambos de arrodillados entre lágrimas, rodeado por los recuerdos de la familia que fue abandonada por Max en una noche y que se fue en una noche mientras Liessel dormía.

Nuevamente no hubo palabras entre ellos.

Solo una pregunta de Max por el paradero de Liessel.

Solo el nombre de Max en labios de Liessel.

Pronto las palabras saldrían para ponerse al día pero ahora solo las lágrimas están al corriente de las noticias.


End file.
